


Goddess Below 女神在上 by Unloyal_Olio

by Zhuobuer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter潜入贞洁神殿，寻找一位处子。他找到了Stiles。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess Below 女神在上 by Unloyal_Olio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goddess Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328374) by [Unloyal_Olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unloyal_Olio/pseuds/Unloyal_Olio). 



 

 

女神之殿坐落在圣山顶端，俯视着Vesta的小村庄。Peter听闻说，那由巨石构成的神庙美丽得令人无法呼吸。它的殿墙如同白齿，洁净如处子，包裹着沉睡火山般的嘴巴。阳光穿透过薄雾折射出道道彩虹，四处点缀将要盛开的花苞，周围的一切都仿佛带上了光晕。唯一美中不足的便是坐落在西方的小塔楼，那是公厕。即使是珍贵如厮的omega们，也逃不了必须上厕所的命运。

 

在爬到了一处暗礁上后，Peter展开他的地图。这张卷纸可花了他不小的一笔钱，但是它证明了传闻的真实性：所有的建筑都有后门。这神庙的秘密入口便是他眼前这个西面悬崖处。它是用于紧急逃生的出口，这也表示它的大门永远向外敞开。

 

Peter用火点燃油布，做了一只火炬，然后走了进去。出乎他意料的，这条通道并没有直接引领进神殿内部。相反，当Peter推搡开大片厚重的紫色叶子，被青苔盖满的小道突然变成了由三叶草铺成的地毯。他周围微风鼓动，空气中充满了风信子和羽毛的味道。在瀑布旁，悠扬的竖琴声伴随流水传来。

 

Peter跟随声音的引诱，在青苔边鬼鬼祟祟潜行，直到音乐的来源出现在他 眼前。是神子之一，一个处子，一个omega。Peter在一块巨石后掩藏起来，观察着。那个omega双眼闭阖。白色袍子蒙头斗篷盖住了那栗棕色的头发。修长纤细的手指跳跃在琴弦间。对于竖琴的曲子来说，色调却是阴暗了些，Peter如此想到，但是不管怎样，这年轻人具备的才华还是不容忽视的。曲入高峰，omega的手迅速移动快得不真实。他的脸颊浮起一抹红晕，发际涔出些许汗水。

 

哦，而此时空气飘动的气味啊。女神保佑，那里面所蕴藏的力量。你有体验过射杀掉雄鹿的快感吗？这就像是那种感觉，不同的是，这外面裹上了一层甜腻的蜂蜜，舔舐还有上去有盐的咸味。那是肉欲的快感，让你想要沉溺其中再也不醒。Peter发现在反应过来前自己的身体便已经愈倾愈前——他立马缩身躲了回去。

 

一个男性，不管多漂亮，与他毫无利用价值。Peter需要一个女性。一个有高贵地位的。她得到咬的标记，而他会得到她的王国。这便是规则。而...男性omega却不是这样。Peter从没有在这方面过多注意过，不过在他极少的知识中，这种地位是有主次的。再者，Peter这次来得目标便是Argent家族的孩子。没有什么能比看到Christoff Argent得知他标记的他女儿后脸上的表情更开心的了。没有任何其他的事情能做到。而在Peter的梦中，Argent脸上的恐惧几乎能够平复Hale土地被夷平的伤痛。那些他无法遗忘的，烧焦的味道。那些鲜血...

 

几乎能够。

 

仍旧，Peter完全没预料到omega的手指突然静止下来。他鼻子抽动息闻空气，然后转动椅子，在Peter来得及把自己藏起来前，omega的眼神已经撞上了他，睁大了双眼。有那么一秒，他的睫毛如同蝴蝶般扇动，但接下来点了点头，微笑着向Peter打招呼。“你好。”

 

那声音如此温柔，充满了好奇，让Peter卸下肩膀上的紧绷感，报以微笑。他倾身，双手展开在石头上，说道，“我很享受你的演奏。”

 

那个omega在斗篷下掩藏住自己的笑容。“你迷路了吗？”

 

Peter冲他笑，假装很惊讶。“我有吗？”

 

那个omega耸了耸肩，双腿荡过长凳。“你闻起来不像是这里的新人。而且你也不是神殿的女祭司。”

 

他还能更天真一点吗？女神在上，他的双眼在午后阳光的照射下变成了金色。“我的名字叫Peter。告诉我你的名字。”

 

“Stiles。”

 

Peters皱眉。“Stilinsky家族的？” Stilinsky是西北高地上的一个小国家。Peter对其没什么了解，除了那里高地的气候无比地寒冷，因此完全无法为自己所用。“这太糟糕了，他们怎么能在你如此年轻的时候就把你带走。你那时候才多少，四岁，五岁？”

 

Stiles的头低下，他的眉间皱起来。“我不记得了。这儿也没什么不好的。我们有音乐，还可以上课，我们都是很好的朋友。”

 

而“我们”这个词指的就一定是其他的omega们了。“哦，而你的那些朋友在哪儿呢？”

 

Stiles的笑脸第一次动摇了。“在门廊后面。”他冲那边的瀑布晃了晃手。“不过你不能过去的。它现在被锁住了。”

 

Peter决定亲身尝试这个理论。他走到水塘边缘，那些鹅卵石边盛开了不少百合花。他蹲下来正要触碰那水时，Stiles充满恐惧的叫声传来，“不！” 不幸的是，这警告来得太迟了。那些穿过他手指的清透液体并不是水。是酸。

 

Peter向后倒下，那痛感几乎让他昏厥，直到——不是手指——是嘴巴贴在他的伤口处。他全然没有准备，一条舌头滑过他的关节，向上舔舐而去。Peter同样也完全没有预料到随后而至的解脱感。他呻吟着，放心把自己整只手指都交给Stiles。

 

直到那蛰痛消逝，Peter抬头看到Stiles嘴巴裹着他的手指前后的吞吐。他的表情自然毫不做作，有的只是眉间担心地皱起，脸上带着关心的神情看着Peter。

 

而Peter，另一方面，却有着如同岩石般坚硬的勃起。他恨勃起。如果是在一年前，还在自己的城堡中的话，他会召唤仆人侍寝。那男孩儿的工作之一便是保持自己的后穴润滑，时刻准备着。这样当铃声一响，Peter便能指使他四脚跪在壁炉前。快速有序。Peter马上插入进去。所以在Peter发现Kate将那个男孩割喉后，屈辱被成倍地叠加到他的肩上。她将其变成了私人恩怨。同一时间，Stiles的声音将他从回忆中拉出，“你需要被赐福才能从那里通过。”

 

“而我怎样才能得到赐福呢？”Peter问道，仍旧凝视着男孩的嘴唇。上天保佑，它们是樱花瓣般的粉色。

 

Stiles后退，手指玩弄他斗篷的下摆。“我不认为他们会同意给你的。”

 

“噢，那是为什么？”

 

Stiles抿起嘴，他过大的双眼看向Peter，“你闻起来不一样。”

 

是费洛蒙的缘故。它们因为omega的存在而起了反应。Peter清楚自己现在就应该后退，但是相反地，他说，“我闻起来怎样？”

 

“很好。”那语调不能更加端庄矜持了。

 

Peter毫不犹豫地倾身向前。虽然呼吸尖锐起来，但Stiles没有后退，他静止在那里任凭Peter将脸埋入他的脖颈，吸入他的气味。如此之近，omega魔力的味道让Peter嘴里口水泛滥。他的牙龈刺痒不已。Stiles柔软的皮肤如此完美，带着些零落的棕色的痣。有那么一秒，Peter想要咬下去。他扯身回去，嘴巴包裹住牙齿。在双腿中间，他的坚硬疼痛地抽动着。

 

“你有——？”Stiles手遮住嘴巴。袍子皱巴巴的。现在，他看上去有些衣衫不整，如此的美味可口，但是他能就这样被蹂躏——

 

Peter拳头捶向草坪。“你闻起来也很好。我为我的唐突而抱歉。”

 

“哦。你没有，额...” 他的喉结上下滚动，“...唐突。”

 

“你为什么会在这外面，”Peter追问，“和你的朋友们分开?”

 

Stiles双手抱胸。“哦，我...”他的脸皱起来。“...我被罚禁闭了。”

 

他的语气如此沉重。“你犯了什么错吗？”

 

Stiles的嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，他点头。“我只是很好奇罢了。其他人也这么干过的，但因为我是一个，”他深呼吸，“一个男生，她们说对我的要求应该要更严格。”

 

“你做了什么？”看到Stiles不情愿地摇了摇头后，Peter加道，“这没什么。我了解。我也是的，一个男生。”

 

这引起了男孩的兴趣。“我就觉得你可能是，但是我不想说出口。”

 

“你可以说出来。同样你也可以告诉我其他人干过什么。”

 

“哦，”Stiles的神情又一次低落起来，“那其实一种就是表示喜爱的方式。我们印嘴巴。那就是我为什么被一个人留在这里和竖琴过了一天的原因。”

 

“嘴巴？”Peter的手指摩挲过他自己的嘴唇，不过在内心，他的心脏极快速的跳动着。这是一个好奇心很重的omega，愤慨，而且孤单。他如此成熟醇美，如同一只等待被咬的水蜜桃。这让Peter开始思考，考虑能不能用这个来练习他的自控能力，它完全可以行得通。女神在上，Peter说不准还能在他体内成结，而这宝贵的男孩连一句反抗也不会说。或者也许他会小小挣扎一下。Peter胸腔燃起热火，他开始好奇男孩的呜咽听起来会是什么样。

 

同一时间，Stiles极其不开心地撅嘴。“是的，嘴巴。Lydia把她的嘴巴放在了Allison的上面，然后Lydia说Allison也应该嘴巴我，让我知道是什么感觉。Allison完全做错了，Lydia说，所以她就开始向我示范，然后那些祭司就发现我们了，命令我穿过门廊在外面坐上一天。她说我不该蠢到把‘自己吃饭的工具放到其她omega上面’。我觉得她简直太不公平了。”

 

“她听上去确实如此。”Peter让自己听上去极度赞成Stiles说的话。“...而你的朋友，Allison。我觉得我知道她的家人。她是来自Argents家族的是吗？”

 

Stiles的整个脸庞都明亮起来。“是的。她是的。哦，你应该见见她，当太阳落下后她会过来接我。这里的消息极度不流通。信件都要花上几个月才能到达。不管你告诉她什么她一定都会很欢迎。”

 

欢迎，当然会。“她会从这个吊门穿过来吗？”Peter验证道。

 

“她得到过赐福，所以别担心。”毫无畏缩地，Stiles将手掌附在Peter被灼伤的手指上。

 

还有一个小时左右才日落，Peter不如和这个美丽的omega戏耍一番消磨时间。“你喜欢那个吗，Lydia用她嘴巴做的事情？”他让自己的声音听上去温柔，好奇。“它感觉好吗？”

 

“它——”Stiles停顿下来。“客观上它不好形容，但是我觉得它挺奇怪的。我不介意尝到她早餐吃过的莓果的味道，但是它很——”他移动了中心。“湿润。”

 

“我之前也印过嘴巴，”Peter说道，“湿润是正常的。”

 

“你有过？”

 

Peter笑道。“是的。”

 

“而你喜欢那个？”

 

“我喜欢。”

 

“噢。”Stiles又一次移动身体中心，Peter没有错过他目光扫过Peter的嘴唇。

 

“它需要练习。”

 

“练习？”现在Stiles已经毫不掩饰地盯着他的嘴唇看了。

 

“像这样，”Peter低喃，而这简直太简单了——如此让人疼痛地，毫无困阻地简单——将他自己干裂的嘴唇贴上omega湿润柔软的嘴唇上面。它被分开来，张开牙齿，然后他们的舌头互相触碰，Peter感觉兴奋涌动在他的血液中。那将会如此自然，就这样把Stiles压在地上，扯开他的长袍，咬他，让他进入发情期。但是Peter需要控制自己，连带Stiles的份。所以他近其所能的挑逗着。他哼鸣，沉醉在男孩纯洁完全没被玷污过的感觉中。

 

Stiles身体的突然抽离让Peter吃了一惊。他瞪大双眼，舔舐自己的嘴唇，说道，“哦。”他呼吸。“哦。”

 

“怎么....”Peter张口，然后意识到Stiles的另一之手正扯过长袍掩住自己的双腿。

 

哦这个甜美的男孩。

 

Peter做了跟Stiles完全相反的事情。他捞起自己皮质束腰外衣的前边，展现出自己的凸起。

 

“哦。”Stiles睁大眼睛盯着它。他靠向前，舔着嘴巴。“它看上去好大。”

 

除了所代表的生育能力和极好的气味，Peter从来不明白为什么alpha们要对拥有一个omega顾前顾后大惊小怪地。现在，不管怎样，他却有些明白了。“是吗？”Peter问道。

 

Stiles点头，看向自己的长袍。“我的只有一半那么大。”

 

“但它应该比我的更好看些。”这是事实，因为alpha有结，除去它的作用，它看上去真的很有碍美观。Peter甚至都不知道男性的omega有没有长结。男性的Beta们有很小的结。但是对男性omega来说，他们甚至会需要结吗？Peter觉得自己有必要亲眼见识一下。“来，”他说，解开裤子的腰带。“我给你看我的。”

 

将他的勃起从裤子的紧迫感中解放本身便是一种解脱，但Stiles因震惊而瞪大的眼睛更是给了他愉悦。他鼻翼煽动，身体更加靠近，而Peter很是满足地闻到Stiles的气味因自己而浓郁起来。每一次呼气都让他如同饮食醇酒般迷醉。

 

“它看上去很不同，”Stiles点头发表意见。“但是仍然很好看。”

 

Peter印下又一个吻。“为了练习。”他保证道，然后问，“我能看看你的吗？”

 

“我没有裤子的,” Stiles说道。看到Peter耸了耸肩后，Stiles伸向自己的长袍，解开扣环，整件袍子就这样落下，一具奶油般的身体瞬间出现在他眼前。Peter根本不知道从哪儿看起，他胸前柔软的果实，还是他光滑柔软的腹部，又或者是他圆润挺翘的屁股——但当然，还有他的勃起，如同Peter预料般的，它是粉色，手掌便能握住的大小。还有一个结，就像豌豆那么小。

 

在Peter的触碰之下，Stiles溢出一声轻柔的倒抽。他眉间折皱，所以Peter开口道，“我就是想要看一下，”即使说着他的手已经环绕住那柔软的根部，皮肤在他掌下跳动。Peter又一次倾身向前亲他，Stiles被抑制住的喘气不禁流出，Peter说，“还需要更多练习，”然后手环紧Stiles的周围。

 

这让他得到了一声柔软的叹息作为奖赏，紧接着当手指摩挲过顶端的小口，喘息徒然升为吟叫，然后开始热切地撸动。“你在干什——？”Stiles开口，但立刻被一声喘息替代，他牙齿紧咬，向后倒在他的手臂上。

 

没有停下他的动作，Peter说道，“就是我喜欢的一些动作。你以前这样做过吗...?”

 

“不。我从来没——”

 

“多奇怪啊，”Peter喃喃，好奇他成长的环境是怎样的（除了坐在被酸包围的陆边）。他开始加快撸动的速度，Stiles脚踢动了一下。“这样还好吗？”

 

Stiles双眼紧闭，他点头，浓密的睫毛上下扇动。

 

“躺平，”Peter命令道。

 

如同一个听话的美丽事物，Stiles向后躺在他的手臂上，修长的脖颈弯曲，膝盖张开，Peter终于能够看见了：那代表着他入口的柔嫩的粉色皱褶。而它湿润反光，已经开始渗出液体，它苍白得如此完美，从未被别人触碰过的禁地。它甚至都没有红肿起来，只是保持着湿润和甜美。Peter全身都叫嚣着想要把阴茎插进去。但不幸的是，他确定这样的行为会让局面失去控制，而他则最终会咬向眼前这美味可口的肉体，虽然不会是世界上最糟糕的事情——明显地——但这与Peter今日来此地的目的相驳。

 

“你这里都湿透了。”Peter用另一之手摩挲着洞口周边。

 

Stiles一阵颤抖。“它有些时候会那样。”

 

“我的看起来就不像这样子。”Stiles呻吟出声，而Peter感受着那穴口边缘，开始缓慢地推入。

 

这让Stiles抬起身。“哦，你在——这是——？”

 

于是Peter将他撸动的双手替换成炽热的嘴唇，整个吞下Stiles的长度。然后Stiles完全不说话了。喘息声从他牙齿间逃出。他的身体上下摆动。嘴里突然流溢出一声呻吟。Stiles如同蜜糖般坍塌倒下，而Peter就在这个时刻将整个手指一推而入。

 

他继续吞吐着，Stiles的身体开始旋转，在他的手指上顺时针，然后逆时针地扭曲。有那么一秒他双眼大睁，然后又重重紧闭。他软成了一滩泥，不停颤抖。他胸膛染上红晕，额头涔出汗水。他也许是Peter所见过最美丽的生物了。即便是他美丽娇小的阴茎尝上去也那么美味——并不是说Peter喜爱把老二放进自己的嘴里——但是那又咸又苦的味道刚好中和了他皮肤散发出甜美的气味。

 

他能看出Stiles已经接近了。很接近了。他吮吸头部，沿着柱体一路向下亲吻，一直吻到他肚脐下柔软的毛发。他吸咬进一边的乳头。Stiles咯咯笑起来，然后喘息。接着Peter游走向上来到他的脖颈，狠狠在一边吸出了一块淤青，这让Stiles全然瘫软。女神啊，Peter想着，他离进入发情热已经那么近了——但同样的，感受到自己裤子中的疼痛感，Peter也很近了。他必须将Stiles双手定住，才能捕获他的双唇。这回的亲吻变成了撕咬，毫不温和。Stiles带着唾液的阴茎和Peter自身的勃起互相摩擦。Peter抽身，仅仅为了说，“你下面已经这么湿了。完全张开了。”

 

Stiles的呼吸仍然很急促。“我想要——我需要——”

 

想要高潮想的已经疼痛了吗？Peter能感同身受。“是的，我能试试一些东西吗？我能吗？”Peter后退开来，握住自己的勃起。他意有所指地将龟头在Stiles的洞口摩擦着。“想这样。”

 

Stiles眨眼，然后脸红起来。“它能放得下吗？”

 

“我觉得可以的,”Peter诚实回答道。“它也许会有些紧。”他知道那会很紧。他想要它那么紧。

 

“你可以试试，”Stiles说，然后他向Peter微笑。那表情如此真诚，那么美好，Peter忍不住又一次亲吻起男孩来。然后他的目标从男孩的嘴唇变成脖子。他又重又狠地在Stiles下巴下方吮吸，没有用牙齿，而Stiles开始在他身下扭动，他的屁股抵向Peter，Peter完美地对准角度，快速地用他的顶部在那潮湿之处旋转一番，然后一口气推了进去。

 

那包裹住的压力很大。有好几层，柔软的薄膜。Stiles很小，很软;Peter很大，很硬。在他身下，Stiels僵住了。Peter眼睛凝视他，Stiles的嘴张大——然后他的牙齿闭紧。双眼向后翻去。当Peter更深地插进一点后，Stiles嘴边流出一声低吟。

 

“你感觉上就像是天堂，”Peter低喃，声音紧绷。

 

Stiles嘴巴张着，但Peter亲吻了上去，把它闭上。在一切都适应好后，Peter开始了他的第一次抽插。

 

他身下，Stiles微微颤抖。他的下嘴唇在抖动。勃起变得只有半硬了。眼角有液体在闪亮。但当Peter抽回然后舔舐掉他的眼泪时，Stiles并没有将他推开。他也没说话。相反，他嘴角翘起来，像是在努力撑起一个微笑，当Peter举起他的屁股，将他的双腿抬到肩上更加急切地操进他时，Stiles也仅仅问了句，“你还好吗?”

 

Peter更猛更用力地操起他来。

 

就如同他想要的那样，Stiles的头发散乱。长袍被草地染脏，都是泥，而且褶皱不堪。Peter留在他苍白皮肤上的各种淤青现在看上去就如同标志胜利的信号。而最好的，是他自己的阴茎在Stiles现在红莓色红肿的洞穴进进出出的景色，他的结仍然在成长。Peter将一切都记在脑海中。

 

当感觉快要到了的时候，他将阴茎抽出，然后把Stiles完全平放在地上——这样能更好地接受它。当Peter又一次插入，Stils发出一声轻柔的叫喊，但立刻，Peter手附上Stiles的老二。他撸动Stiles，而抽插的频率越来越浅。Stiles在Peter的手中已经很硬了而且吐露前液，Stiles突然紧绷起来。“那是什——？”Stiles惊喘。

 

“我的结。我觉得它在胀大。”Peter忍住脱口而出的兴奋，它将两人紧紧连结在一起了。

 

“它很痛，”Stiles低声道，咬住下嘴唇。“我需要...”

 

本能让Stiles拱起脖颈。Peter双眼直直地盯着那块苍白的皮肤，憎恨着如此迷人的引诱。他需要得仅仅是是把自己的牙齿沉入那片皮肤。然后就能一遍又一遍地享用身下这具身体了。不仅仅是发情期，Stiles还可以被绑起来，他一定会美极了，趴身在教堂板凳上，Peter一边操他，他会一边哭。还有Peter可以让他怀孕这个事实——Peter甚至现在就可以让他怀孕这个事实——他能让Stiles漂亮的肚子里养育自己的继承人。只要，一个咬然后——

 

Peter高潮来临时他几乎失去了最后一点薄弱的自我控制。他的结胀大起来，疼痛中并且带着愉悦，Peter感觉到一阵唾沫涌进他的嘴巴。他紧紧地咬住自己的牙齿直到身体颤抖。手指插入土中，一阵温热的液体喷洒在他的肚子上，Stiles跟他同一时刻高潮了。

 

那么一会儿，Peter Hale全身心地无比满足宁静。他忍住了——他没有标记——而且——

 

直到四下沉重的叮当声把他的思考打断。冰冷的金属铐住他的双手和双脚。Peter抬头，看到两个女孩——两个女性omega——都举着十字弩。不过她们的眼睛却没有在瞪Peter。她们正朝Stiles不停射眼刀。

 

“就他吗？” 红头发的那个质问道。

 

Stiles脸从那个女孩那儿转过来，看向Peter，他脸上的笑容深沉，仿佛知道了一切，Peter瞬间全身如同坠入冰窖。“Hale阁下，”Stiles低喃，他快速在Peter鼻子上轻啄一下，“你表现的可是很不乖，很不乖哦。”

 

“我有吗？”Peter看向他们两人仍然连结的地方。

 

“你应该标记我的，”Stiles说道。

 

“但我没有，”Peter厉声道——她们不能逼迫他。

 

“是的，”Stiles轻声嗡嗡道，“但让我告诉你一个小秘密吧。你可不是第一个偷偷从后门溜进来的alpha，而她们让一个男性omega守门是有原因的。”

 

“哦，”Peter尖锐地说，“你也让他们尽情操你吗？”

 

“没。”Stiles挑笑。“一般来说有人走向那个门廊，我就会把那些白痴推进水里——而不是吮吸他们的手指头。”

 

Peter眨眼。

 

“但是你...你的土地跟我的国家毗邻。就一座山相隔。而且，”Stiles双手垫在头底下，“我喜欢你的简历。你各个方面都不错。”

 

“这完全没说服力。我是不会咬你的——而你也不能逼我做什么。”

 

Stiles嘴巴抿起来。他舌头顶住口腔内部的脸颊上。“啊，但这就是她们让我守着门的缘故呀。”他起身靠近，悄声道，“你不必咬我。这就是男性omega的特别之处。我们能标记你。”

 

Peter脑袋刚刚明白那些话语的意思，他猛烈地向后抽回——结连接的地方无比的疼痛——Stiles的牙齿已经咬上他。过了一会儿后，Peter能记得的只有Stiles抹去嘴边血迹的景象。他看到另外两个女性omega鸣唱赐福咒语，他听到Stiles说，“而我没说错吧，他的老二真的很棒，对不对？”

 

Peter能同意的只有Stiles所说的最后一句话。

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

数月之后

 

 

 

Peter愤怒地冲进前厅，看到了Stiles，恶声道，“我恨你。” 他坐进椅子里，开始解靴子上的鞋带。

 

“恨，我能处理。那表示你想要我。” Stiles，仍然穿着代表他自己国家的深蓝色，踱步过来，直直走进Peter双腿间。“漠不关心才是我无法忍受的事情。”

 

“我就是漠不关心。”Peter低声抱怨，但他的身体早就已经背叛他了，Stiles解开他的裤带，掏出分身。

 

因为他的配偶就是一个完全地，没教养的，人尽可夫的娼妇，所以在Stiels脱下长袍后，里面当然是一丝不挂的裸体，Stiles抓住Peter的勃起，缓慢地坐下去。(Peter只哽咽了那么一点点。）“我们赢了。”Stiles狠狠咬向Peter的下嘴唇。

 

头脑发蒙地，Peter点点头，手抓住Stiles的屁股。“Deucalion的军队就像你说的那样，在那条道上面。我们从侧面夹击了他，毫无困阻。我们的弓箭手让他们四处逃散，然后被我们的骑兵全然绞杀。现在，那个亡国之君正跪在我们的地牢里。我告诉他今天的晚饭是鸡肉。”Stiles一个好角度下坐下去，让Peter闷哼出声。“不过，可能是冷的。这儿所有东西都他妈冻死人了。”

 

Stiles脸带着红晕，他微笑。“那我们明天应该写封语气极其严肃的信，寄给Ennis。如果他不投降的话，我会在下星期二提他的人头回来。”

 

“他会投降的。”Peter紧紧抓住Stiels的屁股，加快冲刺速度。

 

“你是一点儿也不打算碰我了是吗？”Stiles小小地撅起嘴。

 

“我恨你。”Peter就快要到了。距离他上一次碰这具身体已经有好几个星期了。

 

“是么？”Stiles的笑容如同阳光般。

 

老天啊，Peter爱他——虽然他永远都不会承认的。（Stiels绝对会用这个来反过来对付他的。Stiles已经把他治得服服帖帖，而Peter甚至连一个词儿都没讲过。）“而且你怎么还没怀孕？”Peter抱怨道，因为他可以肯定Stiles还有那些神殿里的巫婆们有很多神奇的草药。

 

Peter以为会听到一句，“操你的，”或者是，“等我们占领Nemeton后再说吧” 之类的话。但他没预料道Stiles会重重坐落到Peter的结上，然后说，“我们得在冬至之前结束征战。那时候她就会出生了。”

 

即便他的头脑如同一片雾般混沌，Peter仍然听懂了这句话的意思。“她？”

 

Stiles翻了个白眼。“一个alpha。”

 

“我恨你，”Peter又说了一遍，而这一次他边说，双手一边捧住Stiles的脸颊，他沉溺在Stiels深色的瞳孔中。Peter轻柔缓慢地亲吻他。“谢谢你，没有把我推进水池。”

 

“我只在很少的时候后悔那件事情罢了，”Stiles悄声回道。然后脸上带着有些邪恶的微笑，他舔舐着Peter脖子的上的咬痕。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
